Tres días
by chibi are
Summary: Anteriormente llamado "back to you" tras un replanteamiento y correcciones de la historia, pero con la idea original
1. El comienzo

**Tras un replanteamiento de la historia decidí hacerle algunos cambios, la base es la misma. Está inspirada en la película de © Disney "La sirenita" pero con algunos cambios respecto a los acontecimientos y el final. Bleach pertenece a Kubo-sama, no me corresponde ningún derecho.**

**Gracias a ****Sakura-Jeka**** y a ****Yuuki Kuchiki**** por sus recomendaciones, espero que haya mejorado y sea de su agrado.**

**Simbología:**

_**Flash back**_

_-_diálogo-

"pensamientos"

**_ cambio de escena _**

**Y sin más por el momento… comenzamos!**

Tiempo después de la batalla contra Muramasa y las Zanpakutōs, estando Ichigo en el mundo real y Rukia permaneció en la sociedad de almas para hacer unos reportes y otros trabajos.

-Capitán Hitsugaya! Tenemos problemas para trasladarnos al mundo real – dijo un shinigami del décimo escuadrón

-¿qué es exactamente lo que sucede?

-parece ser que ningún shinigami es capaz de abrir la puerta senkai

- el capitán Yamamoto está enterado?

- me supongo que si

En ese momento se posó sobre el capitán del decimo escuadrón una mariposa del infierno y le informo que se había convocado a una reunión urgente a todos los capitanes.  
Utilizó el shunpo para llegar cuanto antes. Ya en la sala de reuniones:

-me imagino que ya se han enterado del motivo por el cual han sido convocados – comenzó el capitán del primer escuadrón, - teniente Sasakibe: lea el reporte de la situación

-aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, algunos integrantes del sexto escuadrón dieron aviso de su imposibilidad para accesar a la puerta senkai, horas después tuvimos varios reportes similares, ¿alguien tiene que decir algo al respecto?

- todo lo que está sucediendo tiene explicación – dijo Kurotsuchi - estuve toda la noche trabajando en un proyecto para mejorar la velocidad y seguridad de la puerta senkai, hubo un error en los cálculos que provocó que no se pueda abrir durante cierto tiempo, aunque tengo la sospecha de que alguien saboteó mi proyecto, yo no cometería un error de tales proporciones

-¿ cuánto tardará en restablecerse?

- no estoy seguro, si tenemos suerte algunos meses, pero no creo que pase de un año, empezaremos a trabajar con ello enseguida

- en vista de que no tenemos otra opción, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Ichigo para que se encargue de los hollows, alguien tiene alguna duda o sugerencia?

- sí, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para colaborar? – preguntó el capitán Komamura

-no, desgraciadamente sólo podemos esperar. Informen a los integrantes de sus respectivos escuadrones, que nadie intente abrir la puerta senkai de nuevo hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones. Pueden retirarse.

Los capitanes se fueron en dirección a sus respectivos escuadrones para dar instrucciones a sus subordinados. Ukitake y ___Kyōraku siguieron el mismo camino mientras conversaban:_

-Vaya lío en el que está metida la sociedad de almas – decía Ukitake mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Sí, pero si le miramos el lado bueno, tendremos suficiente tiempo para fiestas…y sake…

-pero si eso es lo de menos, ya tendremos tiempo para descansar y hasta de sobra, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda suceder mientras la puerta esté deshabilitada

-eso me hace recordar lo que mencionó el capitán Kurotsuchi sobre un posible sabotaje, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado en realidad?

-lo sabremos pronto, mientras tanto debemos dar las instrucciones, bueno, nos vemos más tarde, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

-sí, hasta luego

**_Treceavo escuadrón_**

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, tengo que informarles que ha habido ciertos fallos con la puerta senkai, así que no podremos ir al mundo real mínimo en algunos meses – informó Ukitake a su escuadrón

Hubo un momento de conmoción y todos murmuraban sobre la noticia que acababan de recibir

-nadie debe intentar abrirla, hasta nuevo aviso lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, así que por favor tengan paciencia, eso es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse

-capitán Ukitake!- lo llamó Rukia mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia él

- ¿qué pasa Rukia?

-quisiera saber más detalles sobre la noticia que acaba de darnos, bueno si usted puede decirme

- bueno aún no estamos seguros, pero se cree que hubo una falla en el departamento de tecnología, la otra teoría es un posible sabotaje, pero no es nada seguro, así que te pido que nadie más se entere

-gracias por confiar en mí, le prometo que nadie más se enterará, pero, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer en el mundo real – dijo Rukia mostrando gran decepción

-podría ser peligroso, prométeme que no harás nada para volver al mundo real mientras no nos hayan indicado lo contrario

-está bien- contesto Rukia con una voz apenas audible y se retiro de ahí

Se dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki, caminaba apresuradamente, el ambiente era bastante agradable, no hacia ni calor ni frío y un viento fresco removía sus negros cabellos de un lado a otro, observaba como algunos shinigamis de otros escuadrones iban de un lado a otro para comenzar sus "vacaciones". Al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki notó que no era muy diferente, la gente que acostumbraba ver a diario al parecer también tomaría unas "vacaciones".

-¿Se siente bien, Kuchiki-sama?- preguntó una mujer de la servidumbre de la mansión

-sí, todo bien- mintió –veo que todos tienen algo que hacer ahora que tienen "tiempo libre"

-no todos, el personal de servidumbre permanecerá aquí, no dude en llamarnos, para lo que necesite

-gracias, lo haré

Caminó hasta el jardín del patio trasero y se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo, se sentía extraño todo este cambio de rutina que estaba ocurriendo en la sociedad de almas, ver que todos cambiaban sus actividades normales, verlos tan relajados a pesar de la teoría que tenían sobre un posible sabotaje, era algo para preocuparse, pero, _¿Qué mas podían hacer?_

"_¿__qué harían ahora que no habría misiones por varios meses o más? Estar así durante meses podría ser peligroso si llegara a haber una emergencia, de ser así, _¿Qué haría Ichigo él sólo? No desconfío de sus habilidades, pero si ocurriera algo más grande… un momento! ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? Ichigo baka…Ichigo baka…Ichigo baka… (pausa entre sus pensamientos) por poco lo olvido! En pocos días es su cumpleaños! Y prometí volver pronto! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta el momento en que cayó en una ilusión de Aizen, en la que olvido por completo que él era el enemigo y ya no un capitán (no pregunten cómo llegó a la sociedad de almas)

-capitán Aizen! ¿A qué debemos su visita? ¿buscaba a mi nii-sama?

-te ves preocupada, ¿ha sucedido algo?

- pues ya sabe usted, como están las cosas con esta situación que se presentó, y yo tenía algunos asuntos que atender en el mundo real

- yo sé como podrías ir al mundo real, pero para ello necesitas ser como Ichigo: humano y shinigami a la vez, afortunadamente para ti, hay una forma de lograrlo

-¿usted me ayudaría a lograrlo?

-me doy cuenta de tus sentimientos

-¿eh? ¿sentimientos? ¿Cuáles?

- no te mientas a ti misma, tu y yo sabemos que te gusta Ichigo, bueno, este es el trato: yo te puedo convertir en humana-shinigami, pero sólo será durante tres días, si durante esos días logras que él te bese por elección propia y con sentimientos verdaderos podrás quedarte así para siempre, con todas las ventajas que implica el no necesitar gigai etc. Pero si no lo logras te convertirás en hollow -_"más bien en espada"- _pensó Aizen

-¿en hollow? Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rukia

-no es que yo quiera que te pase eso, pero tiene sus riesgos, piénsalo podrías ayudarle ahora que ningún shinigami puede ir al mundo real…

-capitán Aizen, por favor haga todo lo que dijo, correré el riesgo, le agradezco su ayuda

-mañana a primera hora, abre la puerta senkai con esto (le entrega algo parecido al hougyoku) y cuando llegues allá serás humana-shinigami, a partir de ahí comienzan a contar los tres días, ni más ni menos

-gracias por su ayuda capitán

- no olvides nuestro trato y no se lo menciones a nadie

- no lo haré

Aizen se retiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que sólo él sabía lo que en realidad planeaba tras ese "favor". El tiempo había pasad muy rápido y ya era de noche, Rukia entró a la mansión y se preparó para dormir, se quedó observando a detalle el objeto que le dio Aizen, pensando en alguna forma de lograr su objetivo en esos tres días y en las consecuencias que tendría si fallaba y así siguió cavilando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? ¿Necesita más cambios? ¿merece tomatazos? **

**He estado un poco ocupada en estas vacaciones, pero tratare de actualizar más a menudo, soy nueva en esto, reviews pliss**


	2. Día 1

**De vuelta con el capítulo dos a petición de Sakura – Jeka y de kikio03 espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias.**

**Bleach pertenece a Kubo-sama, no me corresponde ningún derecho.**

**Simbología:**

_**Flash back**_

_-_diálogo-

"pensamientos"

(intervenciones mías)

_cambio de escena_

**Día 1**

…

….se quedó observando a detalle el objeto que le dio Aizen, pensando en alguna forma de lograr su objetivo en esos tres días y en las consecuencias que tendría si fallaba y así siguió cavilando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al amanecer siguiente Rukia se levantó como de costumbre, se bañó con agua fresca y se arregló como si fuera un día cualquiera y fue a desayunar, estando en el comedor:

-nii-sama; durante estos días que no podemos realizar misiones me gustaría salir a recorrer la sociedad de almas, conocer si tiene bosques, praderas o algo por el estilo, ¿crees que podría ir? – dijo Rukia disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones

- ¿te acompañará alguien?

-no, me gustaría ir sola para tener total tranquilidad

- está bien- respondió Byakuya indiferente

Y así continuo el desayuno en silencio, consistía en ichi sansai ( "una sopa y tres platillos secundarios") Rukia comía de prisa, quería estar cuanto antes en el mundo real.

-¿por qué? tanta prisa, Rukia-sama- pregunto una empleada –tenga cuidado, podría ahogarse-

-es porque está delicioso- respondió Rukia sonriendo y dando se mas prisa en terminar.

No es que el platillo no fuera delicioso, de hecho disfrutaba mucho de la comida que preparaban en su casa, pero este día y los próximos dos estaría concentrándose en una sola cosa: besar a Ichigo. Se sonrojo al pensarlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿cómo se supone que conseguiría eso? Si la amistad que tenia con él no se prestaba para esa clase de demostraciones de afecto, generalmente eran golpes por parte de ella e insultos mutuos, incluso un abrazo era difícil de imaginar, pero por otra parte, ese sexto sentido que toda mujer tiene le indicaba que había algo más y que era mutuo, sea lo que sea, debía darse prisa, pues el tiempo corría y tenía una gran tarea por realizar.

-nii-sama; me retiro, ¿puedo pedirte discreción sobre mi salida? Prefiero que nadie vaya a buscarme, quiero disfrutar la soledad un poco, no te preocupes, estaré bien

-está bien- respondió nuevamente con esa frialdad tan característica de él

Sin más, Rukia salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó frente al peinador y pasó un cepillo por su negro cabello, se contempló un momento en el espejo y sonrió, después buscó en el tercer cajón del lado izquierdo y saco delicadamente el objeto que Aizen le había entregado, lo guardó en su bolsa y se dispuso a salir de la mansión, llevaba unos minutos caminando en dirección a un bosque, dispuesta a abrir la puerta senkai, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía.

-Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto desconcertada

-pues te vi caminando muy sumida en tus pensamientos y decidí seguirte para ver a donde ibas, estos últimos días, sin ninguna misión que hacer he estado muy aburrido, todo lo que quería hacer ya lo hice. ¿tú que andas haciendo tan sola por estos rumbos?

-quería pasar algunos días a solas y recorrer varios lugares de la sociedad de almas

-¿ puedo acompañarte? Sería interesante y no tengo nada más que hacer

-gracias Renji, pero prefiero ir sola, ya será en otra ocasión  
-bueno, como digas, que lo disfrutes!  
-sí, que disfrutes tu también tus días libres

En cuanto se vió rodeada de árboles y se dió cuenta que nadie la veía ni la había seguido se dispuso a abrir la puerta senkai, y como lo esperaba, ésta se abrió sin dificultad alguna y la transportó al mundo real, pero esta vez el viaje se le hizo demasiado cansado, a tal punto que al llegar muy apenas le quedaba fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. "Debe ser por la trasformación a humano-shinigammi" pensó, e inmediatamente pudo comprobarlo al ver que un niño pequeño le sonreía dulcemente

-se le cayó esto- le dijo el niño extendiendo su mano con el objeto que Aizen le había dado a Rukia

-gracias- dijo Rukia con cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de esto, el niño miró de forma extraña el atuendo que lucía Rukia y regreso al parque en el que estaba jugando.

"Debí haber previsto esto…bueno, ya ni modo, tendré que comprar algo, no pienso llegar a casa de Ichigo vestida así"

Caminó varias cuadras hasta que vio una boutique, entró disimuladamente para que no vieran su uniforme de shinigami y para su fortuna había muy poca gente, estuvo observando detenidamente y llevó varias prendas al cubículo para probárselas, se decidió por una minifalda verde-azul con delgadas rayas verticales negras que se iban separando a medida que se acercaban al final de ésta, una blusa blanca de delicados tirantes y sobre ella un suéter muy ligero de color negro, de calzado eligió unas botas negras. A pesar de estar en pleno verano se sentía un ambiente fresco (con eso de los cambios climáticos ya no se sabe si hará frío o calor) así que para prevenir la compró suficiente ropa para mínimo los siguientes tres días.(pero se dejó puesto el conjunto anteriormente descrito)

La hora tan esperada había llegado, ahora se dirigía a la casa de los Kurosaki dispuesta a cumplir su objetivo, comprobó varias veces que ahora era humana-shinigami entrando y saliendo de su ahora cuerpo utilizando su soul candy, pero eso le produjo mucha más fatiga, el camino le pareció larguísimo, planeaba llegar a tiempo para acompañar a Ichigo al instituto, pero a ese paso llegó algunos minutos después de que Ichigo se había ido, alcanzó a verlo a lo lejos, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para gritarle, así que tocó la puerta para esperarlo en su casa .

-papá! Alguien toca la puerta, ¿podrías ir a abrir? – grito Yuzu desde la cocina

Isshin Kurosaki se dirigió hacia la puerta y en cuanto abrió vió a Rukia desmayarse pero en vez de evitar su caída corrió hasta el poster de Masaki

-Masaki! Nuestra tercera hija ha llegado ebria a casa!

-no tiene aliento alcohólico, sólo se desmayó - intervino Karin

-no creo que debamos dejara ahí tirada- dijo Yuzu intentando levantarla

Isshin la levantó con cuidado y la llevó hasta su clínica donde la atendió y se aseguro de que estuviera bien, hasta que pasó del desmayo al sueño, una vez dormida pidió a Yuzu y Karin que llevaran las cosas de Rukia a la habitación de Ichigo, y él llevo a Rukia y la acomodó en la cama de Ichigo para que pudiera descansar hasta recuperarse por completo. "Haber si por fin Ichigo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos" pensó mientras sonreía con complicidad.

_Instituto de Karakura_

Al terminar la última clase, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue y Tatsuki caminaban en silencio

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san no ha regresado? Han pasado ya algunos días, será que habrá decidido no volver?- preguntó Inoue

-no digas eso- contestó de forma áspera Ichigo

-no tienes por qué contestarle así, además no me digas que no te habías preguntado antes lo mismo- intervino Ishida

-no estoy de humor- contestó Ichigo y dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle que deba a su casa

Sí, Ishida había dado en el clavo, desde hace tiempo se había preguntado por qué Rukia aun no regresaba, le costaba admitirlo, pero la extrañaba desde el primer momento en que se separaron, necesitaba verla, aunque sea para pelear un poco. "¿Dónde se habría metido esa enana mandona? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que se aproximaba su cumpleaños?" Demasiadas preguntas inundaban su mente, estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo desesperado, estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que la ausencia de Rukia tenía una explicación y además quería caminar un poco para despejarse, así que se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara, probablemente él tendría una explicación.

Al llegar Urahara lo recibió y le ofreció té mientras iniciaban una conversación con algún tema trivial, hasta que:

-bueno Ichigo y ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-quiero saber si ha pasado algo en la sociedad de almas- comenzó Ichigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Has notado algo anormal?

-eh…si - respondió con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo decirle que era debido a la ausencia de Rukia

-y ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No esperarás que lo adivine

-es… es… es que Rukia no ha regresado, prometió volver y me preocupa que algo haya pasado en la sociedad de almas, es… como un mal presentimiento

-ah! Con que de eso se trata! Ya la extrañas y no puedes vivir sin ella…no puede retrasarse unos días por que ya te preocupa, que tierno- empezó a decir Urahara con una sonrisa al oír las razones que tenia Ichigo para suponer alguna tragedia

-eh… ¿entonces no pasa nada?- preguntó Ichigo muy sonrojado

- la verdad no lo sé, no he intentado ir ni mandar a alguien, pero ¿Te basas sólo en la ausencia de Kuchiki-san para suponer algo?

-sí, sólo es un presentimiento

-bueno, ven mañana muy temprano y abriré la puerta senkai para que vallas y corrobores si pasa algo o no

-gracias, por supuesto que vendré- dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba

Al salir, notó que ya había oscurecido un poco, así que caminó de prisa en dirección a su casa, iba pensando que Urahara tenía razón, sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días y él ya estaba suponiendo tragedias, pero era más que eso; un presentimiento y la urgente necesidad de volver a verla.

Cuando llego a su casa:

-Ichi-nii, llegas tarde, nos tenías preocupados- dijo Yuzu al verlo entrar

-lo siento Yuzu, debía investigar algo, pero creo que me retrasé mucho

-en un momento la cena estará lista, papá sigue en la clínica y al parecer regresará más tarde

-estaré en mi cuarto, cuando esté lista la cena bajaré, gracias

Entró a su cuarto sin percatarse de nada, dejó su mochila en un rincón y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver una agradable escena frente a él, se quedó sin palabras al contemplar a Rukia durmiendo como un ángel, iluminada por la luna, lucía hermosa, se alegró mucho de verla ahí, olvidó todo lo que estuvo pensando hace rato respecto a su ausencia, el mal presentimiento, el tiempo se detuvo al observarla, se acercó lentamente, retiró el mechón que cubría su rostro, pudo sentir su tranquila respiración, estuvo a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella, cuando inesperadamente ella se puso de pie de un salto sorprendiéndose mutuamente, "¿Qué está pasando?" pensaron ambos, ante tal sorpresa, Rukia perdió el equilibrio e iba a caer de la cama, pero Ichigo la sostuvo justo a tiempo y quedaron abrazados, con los rostros muy juntos, una expresión desconcertada, se miraron fijamente durante un rato buscando las respuestas en la mirada del otro, se fueron acercando lentamente mas… mas…

-Ichi-nii, la cena ya está lista… eh… cuando acaben pueden bajar a cenar- interrumpió Yuzu

Se separaron al instante completamente sonrojados

-sí, enseguida vamos- dijeron al unísono

-estoy feliz de verte de nuevo enana- dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a Rukia una vez que Yuzu había salido de la habitación y antes de poder oír alguna respuesta salió de la habitación para ir a cenar dejando a una desconcertada Rukia.

"Ya es de noche! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿En que perdí todo el día? ¿Qué iba a hacer él antes de que despertara repentinamente? Me abrazó! ¿Estuvo a punto de besarme? Así de cerca estuve de logar mi objetivo! Bueno, tengo aun dos días para lograrlo, esta vez no los desaprovecharé!" pensaba Rukia mientras bajaba a cenar …

**Bueno, este fue el primer día de Rukia en el mundo real como humana-shinigami, tan cerca y tan lejos de lograr su objetivo, pero ya no desperdiciará su tiempo y en los próximos días habrá mucha más acción, espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
